Star Crossed Lovers
by Telyse
Summary: Harry/Malfoy slash. GRAPHIC. Trail fanfic; I DONT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THE PLOT. Not good for young childrens or anyone under age of 14 really. I LOVE COMMENTS SO LEAVE ME SOME
1. Potter's POV

**This is kind of a trial fanfic; let me know what you think about it and if people like it, I'll continue The plot is Harry and Malfoy + the room of requirement so it will DEFINATLEY earn its "M rating". There will be intimate/passionate scenes if I do continue. It doesn't totally follow events in the book because I either forgot them or I didn't like them.**

** llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Harry's POV**

Everything I had known changed when last year ended. I no longer had any escape from my aunt and uncle's. The wizarding world would be wild because Voldemort was back and there was no denying it. I thought if I should go back to school a few times, but decided I had to because I had to defeat Voldemort, or at least try.

The Hogwarts Express roared along its tracks and I rested in my compartment with my head on the window. Ron and Hermione were prefects now so they don't get to sit with me on the train because they're too busy keeping everyone inline. I wish those two would just go out and call themselves a couple already. It was obvious how much they liked each other. If Ron didn't ask Hermione by Christmas, he's going to hear from me because everyone knew.

I on the other hand am single again. It didn't work out with Cho which was for the best because I didn't really like her like that for very long. She missed Cedric too much and I didn't feel anything between us. For some reason I had no desire for any girl in my school anymore. At first I thought something was wrong with me because I didn't want to admit the truth to myself. After a month or so though, I did come to terms after I fought with myself about the whole situation. No one right now can know so I have time to permanently make sure its not just a temporary problem from my head being so cloudy lately. When it is time to let people know, Hermione will be first and then Ron only because I think she would take it better.

Over and over I replayed Sirius's death in my mind, trying to think of a way I could possibly have saved him. Bellatrix was the second person on my hit list. After Voldemort, if she wasn't dead, I would enjoy every second of killing her myself. I could see it now; Voldemort's dead body on the ground and the flash of green sending Bellatrix's body to the ground next to him.

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione's voice penetrated my dreams and I opened my eyes to see her standing in front of me, Ron off to the side. "Harry get your robes on! We'll be arriving soon." I lifted my head off the chilled window and focused my eyes. I stood and stumbled a bit before I found my balance and reached up for my trunk. Hermione left, satisfied with herself and her new abilities.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked after Hermione left. I opened my trunk to find my robes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said shuffling through my trunk. Suddenly a picture of Draco Malfoy surfaced and I jumped a little then quickly threw some clothes onto it, hoping Ron didn't see. I don't think he noticed the picture but he did know something was up.  
"You sure?" He started but Hermione reappeared.

"Ron! Come on!" She said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out. "We'll see you at dinner." She called to me and I saw them disappear down the hall. Finally locating my robes, I slid them on then sat back down to wait for the train to arrive.

In no time the train reached the station and all the students began shuffling off the train. Hogwarts was visible by its lights in the distance. I found my way into the crowd and headed for the carriages that escorted us to the castle. Once on the platform, I saw Luna and Nevill. They would make the perfect couple. Both were, odd.

"Well well if it isn't Potter." I heard Malfoy's voice from behind me. I turned around to see the ghostly boy standing in between Crabbe and Goyle, his goonies. For some reason I couldn't say anything 

back to him, no matter how much I wanted to. "I figured you wouldn't come back to the school with the reports of the Dark Lord's return." He laughed and a moment later Crabbe and Goyle joined him. I could feel my blood boil but still nothing would come out of my mouth. "What? The chosen one has no remarks?"

"How are you Draco?" suddenly flew out of my mouth. I could feel my cheeks warm slightly as I blushed due to the fact that I definitely didn't want to say that. He looked at me in a confused yet demeaning way.

"What's the matter with you Potter? You're acting very, strange." His eyes narrowed as he examined me. I could feel them penetrating my skin as though he was searching for something inside of me. That's when he drew back a little and his expression softened a little, but not much.

"Leave him alone Malfoy." I heard Hermione call from behind me. Malfoy looked past me to what I suspected was Hermione.

"Mind your own business you filthy little;" but he cut himself off as though for once he didn't feel like offending her. He looked at me again. "Come on you two." He said turning away and leaving, Crabbe and Goyle looking as dumbfounded as ever. Ron and Hermione walked to either side of me.

"I don't know why he wont just quit already." Ron said staring off after them. "Oh well, come on mate or we'll miss the feast." Ron said with a smile as he turned to head to the school.

"Is something wrong Harry?" Hermione asked turning to me.

"What? No, I'm fine. Tired that's all." I said turning to follow Ron. I knew that Hermione knew I was lying. She always could, with anyone. She didn't push the matter anymore though for the rest of the night.

Inside the great hall I took a seat at the Griffyndor table and looked around for all the familiar faces. The sorting hat was busy placing students into houses but I wasn't paying attention. Ginny Weasley was looking at me but I ignored her. She always acted peculiar around me for some reason. Ron was worried about when the food would arrive and Hermione was watching the students being sorted with a large smile because she could see the students she would get to boss around.

My eyes wandered to the Slytherin table. Malfoy, like me, wasn't paying any attention to the sorting. He was talking to his friends, laughing and smiling. Probably boasting about his summer and his father. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It was as though they were glued to him. Suddenly he looked up and our eyes made direct contact. It was only for a brief moment but it was soothing. He half smiled at me something in his eyes was unlike him. They were soft and compassionate as though he knew exactly what I was thinking. _I want you._

Once all the first years were sorted, the feast began and Ron put away more food than half the people at the table combined. All the prefects got up when the evening was ending to escort the students to the dorms and to show them around. I lagged behind the group because I already knew where I was going. Someone shoved by me and I fell to the ground because I wasn't really focusing on walking. I looked up and saw Malfoy turn back to face me where he let out a small laugh and winked to me, or what I thought was a wink, before disappearing into the crowd. Neville helped me up and we walked to the common room then went directly to the bedroom.

Ron was sitting on his bed. "Wondered where you got off to." He said when I walked in and headed for my bed.

"Got caught up in the crowds." I said undressing.

"Oh well looks like I got free time this year." He said with enthusiasm as he showed me his schedule.

"Our schedules are pretty much the same." I said to him handing him mine.

"Wicked." He said looking them over. "Best get some sleep though or Snape will kill us." He said climbing into his bed and in no time was out cold. I laid down in my bed and listened to Ron snore, unable to sleep. All I could think about was Malfoy smiling at me. _Does he know? Does he think the _

_same? _ Was all I asked myself for the night. Finally I passed out, but my dreams were still filled with him. I hoped we had some classes together. I wanted to look at him again, just to stare.


	2. Malfoy's POV

**MALFOY'S POV**

My father had become odd since the claims of the Dark Lords return. I knew he worked for the Dark Lord but both my parents started acting peculiar. It wasn't until I was given a job that I understood their fear. Working for the Dark Lord puts you in a chance situation where the Dark Lord holds the coin; heads you live, tails you die. If you screw up you die.

I was returning to Hogwarts for my sixth year of education. I hated the bloody school but I had to obey my orders. At least Crabbe and Goyle would be there, even if their parents coins landed on tails. Of course I was afraid because a week or so ago I saw my mother sneak off. The only time she left our house was to speak to Snape. I knew my mother knew my most personal secret, she did a good job of hiding it from my father too, but I hope she didn't tell Snape. He already seemed to be on my back constantly, watching my closely.

When it came time to leave, my mother hugged me tightly. "Remember sweetie, you're there for school and the D.L. Severus is there for you if you need him so tell him anything that is bothering you at any time." She whispered into my ear. My father pulled her off me and walked me to the train.

"Don't disappoint us." He said as I climbed on.

"I won't." I said as the trains whistle blew, signaling last call for passangers.

A few moments later the train began rumbling down the tracks and away from Platform 9 3/4. Kids hung out windows waving to their parents who were rapidly waving back. I was surprised to see how many people were returning or going to Hogwarts after the news of the Dark Lords return. My guess was people thought their students would be safer with Dumbledore in the school, at least for now. I walked past compartments of students until I finally came upon the compartment with Crabbe and Goyle.

"About time you showed up." Crabbe said. I shot him a look and he instantly shut up. We sat in silence as the train headed for the school. A few times I saw Granger and Weasle-bee walk up and down the compartments, ordering students around. I thought it was madness that they were deemed prefects.

After what seemed like days, we arrived. I led Crabbe and Goyle off the train when we ran into Potter. I began harassing him as usual but the more I looked at him, the more I lightened my tone. The way he looked at me the more I felt as though I was reading his thoughts. _I want you_. He was like me! Or that's what it seemed like.

Granger spoiled the fun of course. I started to put her in her place but stopped because it was as though Potter was begging me to stop. It was as though he was inside my mind, controlling my thoughts. "Come on." I told Crabbe and Goyle. We headed for the school, leaving the baffled Potter and his dimwitted friends behind.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy?" Goyle asked as we made our way to the carriages.

"Yeah. You're acting...strange." Crabbe added after.

"I've got things on my mind. Got a problem with that?" I asked, whipping around to face them. Both of their faces went white and I didn't hear anything out of them until we got to the luminous school.

At the feast in the Great Hall, I sat at the Slytherin table as usual along with every other Slytherin. The old man gave a speech then pulled the ancient hat out and as it was placed on each first years head, it rambled but eventually put the students in one of the four houses. I stared at Dumbledore for a moment but adverted my eyes when I felt like I was being watched. I was right. Looking up to the teachers table, I saw Snape's eyes burning into me. He was giving me a 'be careful' kind of look so I turned to Crabbe and Goyle to talk.

We talked about the poorest families, the strangest students, and everything in between. I felt strange though. When I looked up, Potter was looking at me with a half look of longing. I smiled at him for a moment, amused at his puppy dog eyes then went back to my conversation.

After the feast we headed to our common rooms. I spotted Potter so I headed for him and shoved him down because he looked lost and I couldn't resist. As I went for the Slytherin common room, I turned back to him and smiled with amusement. If he was like me, he would know what I meant and if he wasn't, I'd teach him that he needs to know his place.

With Crabbe and Goyle close behind me, we quickly made it to the Slytherin common room. Inside, I saw many old students either helping or picking on the new students, but I decided to head for the bedrooms because I was tired and had a lot on my mind. My trunk was in front of my bed and I sat on my bed, undressed from my robes, and crawled underneath the blankets. Crabbe stayed in the common room for who knows what reason but Goyle decided to head to bed like I did. The two got quite annoying at times but they were the closest friends I had.

As I laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling, I thought about Potter. I wondered what he was thinking, what he was doing. He had to either be in bed or creating some sort of problem around the school. Dumbledore favored Potter though so he rarely got harsh punishment. I wish I knew what he was thinking. I wish I knew if he was like me. Students started entering the bedroom and making their way towards their beds. I rolled onto my side and shut my eyes, attempting to get some sleep. The more I thought about Potter, the less I thought about the task assigned to me by the Dark Lord. It was the first time in weeks that I actually got a good night's sleep.


	3. The Room of Requirement

**The rest of this story will be in 3rd person**

Harry woke up and looked around. Most of the students were still asleep, but a few were missing from their beds. Harry sat on the edge of his bed and stretched. Ron was still asleep but Harry decided to wake him so they would have time to get breakfast and go to their first class. He walked to the snoring red head and shook him violently to wake him. It took about three times because Ron would wake up then turn back over and go to sleep again. Finally Harry got him up and the two got dressed and ready for the day. "I still don't like the idea of Snape as the dark arts teacher."

"No one does." Harry said sliding his shirt on. When they went into the main room, Hermione was sitting by the fire. She was reading some book as usual and as Harry and Ron walked down the stone staircase, she angrily put the book away and stood up.

"It's about time you two got up! Come on, or we'll never have time for breakfast if we want to be to our first class on time!" She said grabbing hold of Ron and pulling him out the door. Harry followed, amused by the look on Ron's face as Hermione pulled him along. They headed to the Great Hall where breakfast was laid out on all the tables. Most of the tables had students on them, eating and conversing about the classes they were taking. The first years looked excited and petrified at the same time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at one of the tables to eat. Of course Ron loaded his plate with food and Hermione rolled her eyes as she laid her schedule on the table to review it again. "I can't wait for ancient ruins!" She eagerly said.

"I can't wait for free period." Ron said through a mouth full of food.

"Chew with your mouth shut Ronald!" Hermione said, wiping small bits of food off her schedule. "I bet Harry can't wait for dark arts." Ron said ignoring Hermione and smirking at Harry.

"Haha Ron." Harry said with sarcasm. He ate quietly to himself when Nigel walked up to Harry. Harry looked at him and he smiled before handing him a small piece of parchment. Puzzled, Harry took the parchment from Nigel then smiled and turned back to the table to read it. Nigel was new at the school but Harry had overheard his name the night before when he was talking to other first years. Harry unfolded the parchment and read the scribble on it. Ron tried to read it too but Harry kept it hidden.

_If you want me, meet me tonight in the R.o.R._

"What's it say?" Hermione asked looking at Harry with interest.

Harry not wanting to answer her quickly thought of some response. "Oh just that Dumbledore needs to see me later tonight." He said. Neither knew yet that he and Dumbledore arranged for private lessons but Dumbledore had told Harry he could tell them. Neither one questioned further because they knew that Harry and Dumbledore often had meetings together. Surprisingly, neither was jealous that Dumbledore thought so highly of Harry and a little less of Ron and Hermione.

"Well come on you two. Class is going to start in ten minutes. We best get to our rooms." She said standing up. "I'll see you later Ron." She said with a smile and began walking away. "You too Harry, if I catch you before you meeting that is." She disappeared around the corner as she headed for her first class of the year.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Harry said to Ron once she was gone. Ron's face turned slightly pink as she shoveled the last of his food into his mouth.

"It's complicated. You know me mate." He said looking at the table. "I want to, but I can't." He had security problems and couldn't talk to a girl, other than Hermione and family, without losing control of his words.

"But you've known her for five years. Shouldn't it be a bit easier?" Harry asked.

"You'd think it would, but it isn't." He said looking at Harry. "What about you? You've got to have your eye on someone with Cho out of the picture now." Harry could tell that Ron was desperate to change the subject.

"Yeah, I do." Harry told him looking over to the Slytherin table for a brief moment then looking back at Ron.

"Who?" Ron asked with curiosity.

"Sorry mate, but I'm keeping it to myself right now. I don't want to screw it up." Harry told him with a smile. Ron sighed then got up.

"We best be off. Snape will kill us if we're late." He said. Harry nodded and the two headed for dark arts. When they got to the classroom, it was dark and eerie as Snape's class tended to be. The two found seats fast and waited for the dark haired professor to show up. Harry was sitting in his seat for no more than five minutes when he got hit in the head with a ball of paper.

Harry turned around to see Malfoy sitting a few desks behind him, laughing. There was a peculiar shine in his eye though as he looked Harry directly in the eyes for a few moments. He quickly turned back around though as he heard a door slam shut. Snape had arrived.

"Your learning of this subject in the past has been severely unstable and unreliable. I however, am going to change all of that." Snape said in his eerie low voice.

"Malfoy needs to grow up." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry nodded slightly in agreement.

"He," Harry started when he suddenly stopped and looked up. In front of him stood a large, thin character in tight black robes.

"Potter. I should have known it." His voice was full of displeasure. "If you and your little friend can't keep your mouths shut in my class, you will be out of it before you have time to realize what hit you." He said then began talking to the whole lot of them. Harry's mind wandered as it re-read the note he got during the whole class.

It was a busy and agonizing first day of classes as Harry and everyone else had to into the routine of everything again. As the night went on and the flames of the fire in the common room died, Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and prepared to go to the Room of Requirement as instructed. Ron and Hermione were really the only people left in the common room. They were sitting by the fire, laughing, ignoring Harry. "Ask her out." Harry whispered to Ron from under his cloak right before he left. Hermione was distracted with helping a first year at the moment and Ron nodded quickly as Harry slipped out.

The halls were lit by torches on the walls whose light reflected off the large glass windows. This had to have been about the hundredth time Harry walked the halls at night under his cloak. He traveled the moving staircases to the R.o.R and stood in front of the space on the wall where the door had always appeared the previous year. _I need to see Malfoy._ He thought very hard. A minute later the large doors started appearing in the brick and one opened just enough for Harry to get in.

Inside the room was dark except for a few lit candles. "Draco?" He called quietly.

"Come out from your cloak." A voice responded to him. Hesitantly, Harry took the cloak off and he felt someone behind him. "It's ok." The person whispered into his ear. He could tell it was Draco and he relaxed a bit. Draco put his arms around Harry's waist. Harry could feel Draco's warm breath on the nape of his neck. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked quietly.

"Tell you what?" Harry said, his eyes shut as Draco held him close.

"That you were like me." Draco whispered into his ear. "That you were gay."

"Well we never really got on together." Harry said to him.

"Because I thought you didn't like me." Draco responded in a taunting like voice.

"That's far from the truth." Harry said savoring the moment.

Draco started to back away from Harry and Harry thought he did something to upset him but a moment later Harry felt Draco's hand in his hand as he began to lead him deep into the room. As they drew closer to where the majority of the candles were, Harry noticed a round red bed in the middle. Draco let go of Harry's hand and walked over to the bed, then sat on it. "Don't be afraid." He said calmly 

to Harry. Harry walked over to the bed and sat next to Draco who sat behind Harry and put his arms around him, then began kissing his neck. Harry let out a gasping like noise and Draco stopped.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked.

"No, not at all." Harry said pulling Draco's arms back to him. Harry turned to face Draco and a moment later they were making out. Harry fell backwards onto the bed and Draco sat on top of him, cramming his tongue down Harry's throat. As they were lip-locked, Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair and Harry ran his hands down Draco's lean, muscular body. The candles went out and the last thing Harry remembered was Draco pulling his clothes off.

When Harry woke up, he was naked on the round bed with Draco's arm tightly holding him. Harry slipped out of Draco's grip and looked around. _What time is it?_ Harry thought to himself and the generous R.o.R gave him a watch. 6 30 am. It was barely morning. "Draco! Draco!" Harry said shaking the naked boy next to him. "Wake up! We have to get back to our common rooms!" Draco flew up and looked around. "Come on, get dressed and we'll use the cloak." Both flew into their clothes and under the cloak. They knew they would not make it back to their rooms without getting harassed so they headed to the hall for breakfast. Draco exited the cloak first and a few minutes later Harry did. He walked to the Gryfindor table and sat there, waiting for the food to appear.

At about 7 am Ron and Hermione showed up. "Where were you?" Hermione asked as she sat across from him. "Ron said you never came back!"

Too tired to argue, he decided that now would be as good as time as any to tell them. "I was with someone." He said.

"Dumbledore, we know. What were you doing that you spent all night?" Ron said as the food appeared and he began eating it.

"No, I wasn't with Dumbledore. I lied to you two yesterday, and I'm sorry." Both stopped and looked at him. Hermione ate a muffin as she waited for Harry to respond. "I was with," he took a deep breath in, "Draco. Guys, I'm gay." Hermione began choking on the muffin and Ron's face went completely white.


	4. Thoughts

Draco met Harry the following night at the Room of Requirement again. "What's wrong?" He asked, sensing that something was bothering Harry.

"I told Ron and Hermione about last night." He said heavily. Draco stared at Harry angrily. He couldn't understand why Harry would tell them. Harry noticed Draco's anger and he tried to get close to him but Draco wouldn't let him. "They're my best friends Draco. I couldn't hide it from them for much longer so I figured the sooner, the better." He said in a sympathetic voice. Draco was still upset with him.

"This was for us, and only us, to know." Draco said with slight pain in his voice. "I thought you knew that." He turned from Harry and walked to the bed that had fucked on the previous night and sat down. Harry followed him.

"Draco, please! You have to understand! They're the only friends I have! If I lost them, I don't know what I would do." Harry pleaded with him. Harry tried to hug Draco but Draco forced his arms off him.

"Don't touch me Potter!" Draco yelled at him angrily. Harry knew that Draco was upset when he called him Potter.

"What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say to make you feel better?" Harry asked Draco, sitting next to him. Draco stared at the floor.

"There's nothing you can do. They'll tell people and they'll laugh at us not to mention question why we are being nicer to each other." Draco said without looking at Harry.

"They won't tell anyone." Harry assured Draco, running his fingers through Draco's hair. Draco's eyes swelled a little with tears. He had finally become somewhat happy and it was all ruined in less than twenty four hours.

"How do you know?" He asked Harry.

"I just do." Harry said.

"Well I don't. It's over." Draco said standing up and walking toward the door. Harry tried to stop him but Draco left anyway. He wiped his eyes and headed back for the Slytherin common room.

_What have I done?_ Harry thought to himself as he sighed heavily and headed back for his common room.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Students were randomly all over the common room when Harry entered. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch next to fire, each doing work for one of their classes. Harry took a deep breath in and walked over to them. "Hey." He said quietly. Neither looked at him. They kept themselves busy with their work. "Look, I know you two must hate me right now. I don't blame you. I hate me right now too." He said as he sat in the chair off to the side.

Hermione looked at him. "We don't hate you." She said with sympathy in her voice.

"Maybe you don't." Ron mumbled.

"Ron!" Hermione said smacking him. "We just don't understand why you didn't tell us before." She said looking at Harry.

"I thought you would never talk to me if I told you I was," he looked around and saw that there was too many people there. "you know." He said quietly.

"You're gay. So what." Hermione said. Harry looked around and no one seemed to hear her. He didn't want everyone to know. It wasn't any of their business.

"Why Malfoy? He's been a rude jerk to us for five years and now he's your prince?" Ron said looking at Harry with slight anger in his eyes.

"I don't know why." Harry said looking into the fire. "Something about him as the years went on made me draw closer and closer to him."

Hermione set her stuff to the side. "So you really do like him?" She said calmly.

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter anymore. I screwed it all up." Harry said putting his head into his hands. Hermione got up and walked over to Harry then bent down and hugged him.

"Why do you say that mate?" Ron asked, his voice softening a bit.

"I told him that I told you two, and he never wants to see me anymore." Harry said heavily.

"He's probably just afraid. Give him time." Hermione said hugging him tightly then sitting in the chair next to him.

"Or find someone else." Ron said to no one in particular.

"Ron! You're not helping!" Hermione shot at him. "Why don't you call it a night Harry? I'll do your work for you." She said grabbing his bag to find his work. It was only a report about what chemicals mix well and what ones don't. She refused to use his book though because of the notes in it that helped Harry in potions class.

"What? That's no fair!" Ron said to her. "You don't ever do my work!" He was one of the laziest people Harry had ever met.

"You're perfectly capable of doing your own work." Hermione told him as she pulled her potions book out.

"So is Harry!" He said.

"Harry is upset and needs to take a break!" She was starting to get angry.

"Well I'm upset now too!" Ron spat back at her.

"Shut up and do your work Ronald!" She was almost yelling now. Harry stood up and headed for the bedrooms, leaving the two bickering in front of the fire. It was only 9 pm but Harry decided that Hermione was right. He needed to lay down and clear his mind. Once in the bedroom, Harry was all alone which he liked and he laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Maybe Hermione is right. He'll come around._ Harry thought to himself. A minute later Neville entered the room and walked to his bed. He pulled out his Herbology book and left, not even noticing Harry on the bed.

_I really hope he changes his mind. I think we would go good together._ Harry told himself. Before he knew it he passed out and didn't wake up the whole night.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

It was the middle of the night and Draco still couldn't get to sleep. He had tried many things but nothing would keep him slumbering for more than an hour. Draco's mind was racing a million miles a minute as he thought about his parents, about the Dark Lord, and of course, about Harry. After staring at the unchanging ceiling for a few hours and listening to Crabbe snore, Draco decided to get up. Thought it was against his better judgment, Draco decided to go see Snape. His mother after all told him to go and see Snape if anything was bothering him; and many things were.

Quietly, Draco got off his bed and headed out of the bed chamber through the main room and out into the cold, vacant halls of the school. Some portraits yelled at him as he held his wand out, a small bubble of light at its tip, illuminating his path. He was careful not to run into Filch or his cat. In no time Draco arrived at Professor Snape's door. He knocked on the door quietly, but loud enough for Snape to hear it. A few moments later the door opened and a tall figure stood in the doorway. "This had better be g-" he said but stopped when he realized it was Draco. "What are you doing out of bed Mr. Malfoy? It's against school rules." He said in his heavy, cold voice.

"My mother told me if I needed to talk to someone, to come to you." He said quietly. Snape rolled his eyes and sighed heavily then stood aside, signaling to Draco to enter the chamber.

"What?" He asked as he closed the door behind Draco.

"I can't sleep sir. I've tried everything. I've too much on my mind though to stay asleep for more than an hour." Draco said sitting on a chair.

Snape just stared at him. He was thinking of something to say. Surely he knew of the Dark Lord's plan, but the more he looked at Draco the more he sensed it was more than that. "What things?" He finally asked.

Draco sighed heavily and stared at the ground. "The task the Dark Lord assigned me. I'm worried I won't be able to do it in time and shame my parents; plus death." He said quietly. Draco did have an increasing fear of letting the Dark Lord and his parents down, resulting in his and if not, their death.

"And?" Snape said. It was as though he didn't hear Draco's comment the first time.

"And what?" Draco asked looking at his professor with confusion.

"What else is bothering you?" Snape replied.

"Just petty things." Draco said, lying. Snape knew he was lying though and wasn't going to let Draco go just like that since Draco got him up in the middle of the night.

"Petty things don't keep you up all night, nor do they cause you to wake your professors in the middle of the night." Snape was starting to get angry with Draco. The professor had an angry disposition most of the time, but usually not towards Draco. Draco just figured it was because he was tired.

"Well," Draco started, looking back at the floor and playing with his fingers, "there is this person I like." He felt his face warm with blush because it was an awkward conversation to have with a teacher.

"Who?" Snape said trying to rush the conversation along so he could get back to bed.

"P-" Draco began when he looked at Snape because something inside him drew his eyes to the pale face, "Potter." Draco spit out fast trying to get it all over with. He shouldn't of come to Snape. He knew it was a bad idea.

Snape's face got even whiter, if its even possible, and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing would come out. After a moment of regaining his composure, he calmly answered. "You need to forget all about Potter. Focus on your school work and your task." He said then opened the door. "Now, back to bed." Snape said. Draco obediently exited the professor's chamber and headed back to his bed. He knew in his gut, that Snape would pretty much never take his eyes off him now. _I can't just forget him..._Draco thought as he made his way back to the Slytherin common room. _I want him. _


	5. It's Over

Dark Arts class was different for Draco ever since he went to Snape. Snape watched him, constantly, and asked him questions all the time. He did so to keep Draco's mind off Harry, only it didn't work. Draco managed to glance at Harry once while Snape's back was turned. He was upset though because it didn't look like Harry was thinking about him at all. Harry was busy copying something into his notebook and Draco went back to staring at the chalkboard, staying alert for whatever question Snape asked him next.

After class Draco tried to get to Harry but Snape stopped him. "I need you to do me a favor." He said to Draco, no emotion in his face or voice. Draco sighed to himself but waited for his professor's task to be given to him. "Take this note to Professor Slughorn." He said handing Draco a piece of parchment. "Don't, read it." He said then turned around and headed to the chalkboard to clean it for his next class.

Dismissing Crabbe and Goyle, who at that time came up to him, Draco set off to find Professor Slughorn. _He's keeping me busy so that I can't get to Harry_ Draco thought to himself as he walked the halls of the school. After about five minutes of walking, Draco arrived at the potions teacher's room. He knocked on the door and a muffled 'come in' sounded through the wood. Draco opened the door to see Slughorn having tea with some students, as usual. "Ah, Mr., Malfoy isn't it?" Slughorn said upon spotting Draco. "Bit busy at the moment. What can I do for you?" He asked setting down his tea and walking over to Draco.

"Professor Snape asked me to give you this." He said in a quiet voice and handed him the parchment. Slughorn fumbled with the paper a bit then opened it, read it, and crumpled the paper in his fist.

"Yes well, thank you." He said to Draco with a pathetic smile. "Is that all?"

"Yes sir." Draco said heavily.

"Well then, see you in class later." Slughorn said and shut the door to go back to his golden students. Draco didn't like Slughorn much. He turned around and headed back for the Slytherin common room for his free period. When he got his house room, only a few students were there. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be absent from the room and Draco figured they were looking for a student to pick on or something to eat. He sat at one of the tables and took out a piece of blank parchment and his quill. He began to write then when he finished he folded the paper up and found a first year student walking the halls.

"Bring this to Harry Potter. Open it, and you will never see the sun again." Draco said giving the child the paper. Petrified of saying no, the kid turned around and ran to find Harry. Satisfied, Draco went back to the common room and did some work for potions class. He wondered what was written on the paper that Slughorn received from Snape. Figuring it was nothing to do with him, Draco quietly did his work and waited for his free period to end. He was anxious for the day to be over and for night to come. He didn't want to worry about work for his classes or about how to pass his N.E.W.T.'s. He just wanted to be able to relax, like he had the night with Harry.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry was eating lunch with Ron and Hermione when a first year approached him. "H-here, H-Harry." The student said handing him a piece of paper. When Harry took the paper, the kid turned around and ran.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to eat her lunch in silence.

"Dunno." Harry said unfolding the paper. _Tonight. RoR. Tell no one. _was scribbled in familiar handwriting on the paper.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked, his mouth clear for once.

"Dumbledore. Says he just thought of something really important for our private lessons that he fears he'll forget unless he tells me tonight." Harry spit out without even thinking of what he was saying. 

Ron seemed satisfied and went back to engorging himself but Hermione seemed apprehensive. She kept quiet though and let Harry eat in peace.

After lunch Harry and Ron had a free period so they headed to Hagrid's hut to visit him since none of them had class with him this year. They walked the stone path that they traveled so many times and saw smoke rising from the hut. When they reached the hut they knocked on the door and the large man opened the door. Smiling, he stepped aside letting them in.

"'Avent seen you two in aw'ile." He said in a cheery voice. At first Hagrid was upset that none of them took his class but he forgave them and went back to his cheery self. "How are you?" He asked as Ron and Harry sat down. "By the way Ron, congratulations on making prefect." Hagrid said as he fell into a chair and looked at them.

"Thanks Hagrid. How have you been?" Ron asked looking around the hut.

"Not bad. Miss you's in my class though." He said with slight disappointment in his voice.

"We've told you Hagrid, we wanted to but the times you teach we can't make it." Harry said trying to cheer him up. "And we've been busy a lot at night." When he said that, Ron let out a small laugh and Harry shot him a look to shut up. Hagrid didn't seem to notice though.

"Well yur here now, and tha's what matters." He said. "Tea?" Hagrid got up and walked to the pot hanging over the fire. Both took a glass and the three sat and talked for awhile until Ron and Harry had to leave to go to potions class. "Till next time." Hagrid said with a smile and told them good-bye.

They quickly headed back up the stone path to the school and Harry double checked his bed to make sure the Half-Blood Prince's potions book was in it. Verifying its presence, Harry went to potions class. He normally didn't like drawing attention to himself, but getting all the potions right in class made him feel good, no matter how much Hermione bickered at him about the wrong he was doing with the book.

As usual, class went well for Harry. A few minutes before it ended though, Professor Slughorn approached Harry. "Harry, I was wondering, would you teach a small class tonight for my students that are struggling?"

"Sorry professor but I have an arrangement with Professor Dumb-" Harry started when Slughorn cut him off.

"I talked to Professor Dumbledore and he approved." Slughorn said. Ron looked at Harry with confusion and Hermione had a look of satisfaction because she knew he was lying to them earlier. "What do you say?"

"I, uh, sure." Harry said sighing heavily.

"Great!" Slughorn said and slapped Harry on the back slightly hard. "Class! Mr. Potter will be teaching a small class tonight to help all of you that are struggling." He announced. Everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to struggling with their current task. Harry stared at the table. _How do I tell Malyfoy?_ He thought to himself.

That night, Harry went back to the potions room where he found a few cauldrons set up and a group of students, all younger than him, waiting. Harry took out his book and quickly looked over everything then began carefully, step-by-step, showing the students how to do everything. It took a few tries but eventually, everyone got it. The whole time Harry though about Draco.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Draco snuck out of the Slytherin house once everyone was asleep and carefully made his way to the Room of Requirement. He went quickly avoiding Filch and attempting to avoid Snape if he was out patrolling. _I need a room to talk to a friend and apologize _Draco thought as he stood in front of the room. The large doors surfaced from the bricks and opened for Draco to enter.

Inside the room, Draco found a small table with two chairs and some flowers. The room meant for Draco to give the flowers to his 'friend, Harry, as part of the apology. Draco thought that might be a bit too touchy but decided he would do it anyway. With a heavy sigh he sat at the table and stared at the doors, waiting for Harry to enter. He started playing with the petals on a few of the flowers. Time seemed to be dragging on.

"He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not." Draco said pulling petals off and tossing them onto the floor. Still no Harry. After about two hours, Harry still hadn't shown up and Draco had destroyed almost all the flowers. _I guess it really is over. Why did you have to give him a hard time about Weasley and Granger? _Draco thought to himself. "He loves me," Draco said with a tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek, "He loves me not." Draco pulled the last petal off the remaining flower then dropped it and walked to the doors as it slowly floated towards the ground. Draco left the room and quickly headed back for the Slytherin common room. He held back tears as he rushed through the halls and to his bed.

_He loves me not _Draco thought as he laid in his bed. He felt nauseous and as though someone punched him in the chest extremely hard. _It's over. He loves me not_. Draco closed his eyes and dreamt about the last petal slowly falling down into a black abyss as he heard the conversation of the only night he spent with Harry. The only night in his life that he experienced true happiness.


	6. Bad News

Harry was unable to sleep all night. When he finally got done with Slughorn he rushed to the Room of Requirement to meet Draco but all he found was a pile of petals that were ripped from roses. Harry knew that again he seemed to mess everything up. _Maybe it's not supposed to be..._ he thought, hoping he was wrong. That night, when he finally managed to drift asleep, he dreamt about Draco sitting with roses, all alone, waiting for him. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine what Draco was thinking.

The next morning Harry got ready for class and met up with Ron and Hermione in the common room. "How did your class go last night?" Ron asked with a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What?" Harry replied, unable to focus on what was currently happening.

"Are you okay Harry?" Hermione asked him, concerned as usual.

"Yeah. I'm just really tired is all." Harry said as they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"So last night went that well, huh?" Ron remarked as they walked through the large halls. Harry's thoughts were racing so he didn't hear Ron. Between thinking about passing his N.E.W.T.s, his lessons with Dumbledore, defeating Voldemort, the mystery of the Half-Blood Prince, and Draco, Harry was able to sustain somewhat of a conversation with his friends. It was the day before Halloween and everyone was excited about the festivities that would take place, not to mention they would get the day off.

At breakfast, Harry searched the Slytherin table for Draco but saw him nowhere. Harry figured Draco just decided not to eat breakfast and that later he would be able to get him alone after one of the classes they shared to explain why he was unable to meet him the previous night. However, Draco was not in any classes all day. Harry wondered where he was, and hoped that everything was ok. In the pit of his stomach though he felt something was wrong, and he couldn't shake the feeling all day.

In potions class all Slughorn did was rave about how well Harry's lesson the previous night was and that hopefully Harry would be teaching more of them. _The Half-Blood Prince helped me with class, but he's creating problems outside of it..._Harry thought because he really didn't like drawing more attention to himself. Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him the 'you-need-to-tell-the-truth-and-get-rid-of-that-book' look but he ignored her. Ron sat in front of his cauldron and stirred it around with one hand, his other hand holding his head up. Harry almost wanted to just give Ron his book so Ron could get some glory, but he didn't for two reasons; one being that Harry couldn't explain why he was doing so well with the potions then suddenly is horrible; two being that Harry wanted to be and Auror. When class finally ended Harry got out quickly so Slughorn couldn't ask him to do another lesson.

That night Harry pulled out his Maurerders Map and looked for Draco. He scanned it probably twice before he found him. Draco was with Professor Snape. That didn't surprise Harry but he wondered why Draco was absent not only from his classes but from meal times as well. For what seemed like days, Harry watched the little label reading 'Draco' move slightly inside Snape's office.

Finally, Draco left and began to head to the Slytherin common room. Harry quickly muttered 'mischief managed' and threw the map inside his trunk then grabbed his invisibility cloak and headed for Draco. He was panting heavily as he ran desperately through the halls. In no time he saw the blond boy walking slowly through the halls, his head down.

"Dra, Draco!" Harry called out, trying to catch his breath. Draco whipped around and looked all over, unable to see where the voice came from.

"Who's there?" He called. Harry took the cloak off and at first Draco's face relaxed, but a moment later it tightened with anger. "Potter!" He said with disgust. Harry figured he deserved it. "What are you doing out of bed?" He asked, sounding just like a professor.

"I, was hoping, to find you, so I could explain, about last night." He said still trying to calm his heart and steady his breath.

"Don't bother." Draco said turning around to head back to the Slytherin common room but Harry pulled his arm causing him to stop again. "Let me go!" Draco said angrily as he pulled his arm hastily out of Harry's grip.

"Will you give me a chance t," Harry started when Draco cut him off.

"I already did." Harry could feel the pain in his voice as he turned and walked away. Harry watched Draco disappear around the corner before he put his cloak back on and headed back to bed.

Again Harry was having trouble sleeping. He thought about Draco and the pain he could feel as Draco spoke. _You really managed to screw yourself over, Potter!_ he yelled at himself. Ron, as usual, was muttering about spiders in his sleep when he wasn't snoring. It was softly raining outside and Harry closed his eyes and focused on the gentle rhythm of the water droplets hitting the window. All it made him think about though was Draco and he saw images in his mind of Draco crying, though he had never seen him cry before.

Harry wished desperately that Sirius was still around because he really needed someone to talk to. Reamus was too unstable for Harry to bother and his friends, especially Ron, were too judgmental. Frustrated, Harry tossed and turned in an attempt to tire himself enough to pass out. Eventually he did.

However, Harry's dreams were nightmares. He dreamt he was at a funeral, but everyone's faces were blurred so he was unable to tell who the funeral was for. All he could hear was muffled crying. Harry opened his eyes then shut them again only to have the same dream. He repeated this about four more times before he suddenly saw nothing more than blackness and felt pain so heavy that it crushed him. He shot up in his bed to see Ron staring at him. "Bad dream?" Ron muttered. There was something unusual about the whole situation. Ron wouldn't look Harry directly in the eyes. "Hermione is waiting." He said.

Harry got dressed and went into the main room where Hermione was pacing back and forth. It was bright outside and Harry wondered what time it was. He figured it had to be late morning or early afternoon. He was surprised no one woke him up when he remembered it was Halloween and he didn't have to be anywhere. Hermione saw Harry and lunged at him to hug him. She seemed distressed.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione just continued to hug him and Ron stared at Harry with slight jealousy that she wouldn't let go of Harry. He seemed to be the one she groped all the time and Harry knew it made Ron jealous. He laughed a little to himself then tried to figure out why Hermione was so upset.

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down. Just when Harry thought he would suffocate from Hermione's grip, she whispered into his ear. "Harry, it's Draco." Harry's heart stopped and he lost all thought and focus he had as he stared blankly into the fire.


	7. The Accident

Harry sat down as Hermione explained. "Slytherin was practicing for Quittich when they said Draco fell off his broom and slammed into the ground. He snapped his neck but he's still alive. Unconscious, but alive. They have him in the hospital wing because they don't know if he's stable enough to move yet just incase..." her voice trailed off. Harry's heart was pounding and he felt nauseous.

"Serves him right..." Ron muttered. Suddenly, as though he couldn't control himself, Harry pulled his wand out and pointed it right at Ron's face. Rage was pulsing through his veins and he couldn't think straight.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled as she jumped between his wand and Ron. He slowly lowered his wand, regaining some control over himself again, then fell back into his seat. Hermione turned to face Ron then smacked him, hard, across the face. "Can't you keep your mouth shut for five minutes?" she said then sat by Harry and made sure he was ok.

"Draco's parents wont let anyone near him." she said quietly. Those words were like knives; each pierced Harry's heart, slowly, one by one. Guild and regret flooded over him.

"I don't know why you ever like him. Its," Ron started when Hermione shot up again.

"Ronald! Go away!" she yelled at him. He looked at her with confusion. "Now!" she yelled and he quickly stood up and headed for the door, not wanting to find out what would happen if he didn't. "He'll be fine." she said calmly to Harry once Ron was gone. Harry didn't know if she meant Draco or Ron.

"You don't understand Hermione..." Harry said, more to himself than to her.

"I don't understand what? " She asked him, somewhat frustrated.

"The night I had to stay with Professor Slughorn I was supposed to meet Draco. But I didn't have time in the day to tell him and now he hates me."

"I'm sure he doesn't ha," Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"He does! Last night I ran into him in the hall, never mind why I was out," he said when he saw Hermione's face after mentioning he was out of bed after hours, "and I tried to explain to him but he told me I had my chance. His voice was full of so much pain." Harry said, his eyes swelling with tears, as he replayed their conversation in the hall. Speechless, Hermione just hugged Harry to try to comfort him.  
"Maybe some fresh air would make you feel better? We could visit Hagrid..." she suggested a few minutes later. Harry nodded and the two set out to Hagrid's hut. Kids were gathered in small groups as usual all over the grounds. As Harry and Hermione passed, Harry could hear them whispering about what had happened. Harry quickened his pace as they headed for Hagrid.

They almost reached it when a student ran up to Harry. "Professor Dumbledore needs to see you immediately Harry!" Just when he thought he would have time to clear his mind, he had to see Dumbledore who more than likely had a memory to share with him. Harry sighed then turned around to head back to the castle, leaving Hermione alone.

Harry was about to knock on Dumbledore's door when he heard muffled voices from inside. "Forgive me Headmaster, I did what I thought was best." Harry recognized the distressed voice as Snape's.

"You know better than to hurt a student, Severus!" Dumbledore said calmly but firmly and almost angered.

"I didn't mean for it to be so severe!" Snape said. "My intention was to get him laid up so he would stop trying to constantly meet up with," Snape's voice softened to almost a whisper, "Potter."

"Harry?" Dumbledore's voice was weaved with confusion and interest. "Why on Earth would he bother with Harry? I thought those two were moral enemies..." Dumbledore's voice trailed off as though he was deep in thought.

"Apparently not." Snape replied. "Young Mr. Malfoy woke me up in the middle of the night a few days back to tell me he couldn't sleep because his feelings for Mr. Potter were keeping him awake." 

The knives in Harry's heart dug deeper when he heard Snape say that. "I was afraid that if he continued to linger over Potter that he would get nothing more than suffering since Mr. Potter seems to be too famous to associate with the unlikely candidates of Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley." Harry wanted to burst through the door and strangle Snape.

"I'm afraid," Dumbledore started, his voice full of compassion and knowledge, "no matter what you do, young Mr. Malfoy will continue to think about Harry until he chooses to forget him." There was silence and Harry heard footsteps draw closer to the door a few moments later so he stood in the shadows and held his breath. A minute later, Snape burst through the door and away from Dumbledore's office. "Harry, do come in." Dumbledore called from inside.

Hesitantly, Harry went inside and shut the door behind him. "You wanted to see me, Professor?" Harry said. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk and he motioned for Harry to sit opposite of him.

"I was going to show you a memory I obtained, but I think it can wait a day or so. Instead, I wish to speak to you about Draco Malfoy." His voice was soft and as he spoke he peered at Harry over his classes with an 'I-know-about-you-two' kind of look.  
"W-what about him?" Harry asked, his heart still pounding.

"I assume it's safe to say you know what happened, yes?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. "Well, what happened was very unfortunate. He probably won't play Quittich for the rest of the year and tomorrow he will be removed from the school. Fortunately, he should recover nicely." Dumbledore said with a smile. "Tonight's festivities have been postponed though."

"T-that's good." Harry said.

"I'm letting your teachers know you will be absent from your classes tomorrow." Harry was confused. "Mr. Malfoy won't be moved until tomorrow evening at the earliest, and his parents are unable to be at the school tomorrow until then." Dumbledore told him.

"Why can't I go to class?" Harry asked him, still confused.

"I think it would be wise for you, and your cloak, to go see him before they take him. He probably won't be back at the school for a month or more." Dumbledore said. "Now, you should go find your friends and enjoy the day." He said with a smile as he dismissed Harry. Still confused, Harry said good-bye and left the office.

He wandered the halls for a bit before eventually heading outside to go visit Hagrid. When he reached the hut, he saw through the window that Hermione and Ron were inside. Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid answered with a smile and a hug. "Happy Halloween, Harry!" Hagrid said as Harry walked inside.

"You, you too." Harry said not really paying attention. He hasn't been focused for days now and he was beginning to forget the people around him. "Hey Hermione." he said looking to her with a smile. "Ron." he said looking at Ron for a moment then looking away. Harry was still upset with Ron and his comments. He wished that Ron could be happy for him instead of constantly putting Draco down. _I know Draco hasn't exactly been the nicest person to us..._Harry told himself as he sat.

"We were just talking about the NEWTs." Hagrid said falling into his chair after Harry sat. "Tough test those are. You three will do just fine though." He said with a smile and Hermione smiled too. Ron stared at the floor. "So, Harry," Hagrid said trying to think of something to talk about, "I heard you're really good with Professor Slughorn in potions." He said.

"Yeah." Harry replied, thinking about how he was going to work the next day out. "I think I'm going to go back to the common room. I have some work I need to get done." He said as he stood up. "Nice seeing you Hagrid. I'll come visit in a day or two." Harry walked out of the hut and up the stone path when Ron popped up next to him.

"Listen mate," He said staring at the ground, "I'm really sorry about what I said."

"You should be." Harry replied continuing up the path.

"I guess," Ron sounded as though he was confusing himself, "I guess I was jealous."

"Jealous?" Harry said with confusion as he stopped and turned to face Ron. "Why would you be jealous of me?"

"Cuz you used to hang out with me and Hermione, but all year you've spent your time with, or thinking about, Malfoy." Ron said as though the explanation was killing him.

"If it bothered you so much, why didn't you just say something to me?" Harry was trying to keep the anger, and laughter, out of his voice.

"I dun know. Thought you would rip my head off or something." Ron finally looked at Harry, with somewhat of a smile on his face.

"Probably would have." Harry said jokingly back to his friend.

"Is, is he okay?" Ron asked as the two headed back to the castle.

"Dumbledore said he should be fine. No more Quittich."

"So, you really do," Ron sounded like he was going to choke, "love him." Harry stopped and thought about it for a minute.

"Yeah," he smiled, "yeah I do." Just then Hermione caught up to them and was relieved that the tension between the two was gone. The three of them walked back to the common room to relax for the night, just like they had all the years before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The more comments I get, the more I will write and the faster I will write. Without comments, I don't know if you people like it. Please, tell me what you think should be fixed and even what you think should happen next. I love hearing from people. I do have the chapter after this done, but after that I have nothing. So, comment! 3**


	8. Lost Lover

For the first time since arriving at Hogwarts, Harry was able to sleep the whole night through. He figured it was because his lack of sleep finally caught up with him and even if he wanted to, he would be unable to stay awake. Harry didn't dream about anything that night; or at least he couldn't remember any dreams. The only thing Harry thought about was overhearing Snape and Dumbledore's conversation about Draco. His mind and heart had been somewhat eased when Dumbledore basically ordered Harry to go see Draco, even if it was in secret. Harry didn't care if Draco was unconscious, he was going to apologize and explain everything to Draco because no matter what anyone said, Harry knew Draco could hear him.

At dawn when Harry awoke, he quickly got dressed and slipped under his cloak. He didn't care what Ron might think when he would find out Harry was going to be absent from his classes all day. Harry rushed to the very familiar hospital wing, carefully hidden under his cloak. Dumbledore was right. No one was around. All of the beds, except for one at the far end, were empty. Without hesitating, Harry hurried past all of the beds to the one where Draco's limp body laid. The only sign Draco showed of life was the slight rising and falling of his chest as his body carried on its routine patterns.

Harry sat in a chair nest to Draco's bed and pulled out his wand. He aimed it at the door and mumbled 'muffliato' so that he could talk to Draco without anyone hearing him. Once the charm was set, Harry looked at Draco. He wore a thick brace around his neck and he had a few bandages on his arms and legs. Seeing Draco bandaged reminded Harry of when Buckbeak clawed Draco and Draco made a huge fuss about it. He smiled from the memory then looked at Draco's face. There were a few scratches but his expression was so calm and peaceful that Harry swore he was looking at an angel. _He is an angel. A fallen angel. A beautiful, fallen, angel. _

Careful to stay hidden under his cloak, Harry reached out and put his hand on Draco's motionless hand. "I know you're unconscious, but I know, somehow, you can hear me." Harry took a deep breath in. "I remember the first day we met. The moment our eyes met, I just knew, there was something special about you. All these years we played some twisted game of pretending to hate each other. Harsh words, harsh actions, and hurtful moments. There were times when I really did hate you. Yet in the end, it all seems so, perfect." Harry said thinking back to the events that took place between the two over the past five years.

"I don't know much about you, but I believe that you, like myself, don't have an easy life. Your father is a shady person that I believe has close connections with Voldemort. That alone must put some burden on you and, though I don't know her, your mother. Then there's Snape. I have no idea what kind of relationship you two have, but I believe that, no matter how much I dislike him or don't trust him, he is someone very beneficial to your well-being. You and I are alone. We're both outcasts who can trust few people." Harry half expected Draco to yell at him and shut him up, but the blond boy was just as motionless as ever.

Harry drew somewhat closer to Draco. "That's why we need to stick together. Only we know the hardships and pain of having such burdens. Fate seems to be against us, but I don't care." Harry bent over to whisper to Draco as though he was holding a regular conversation. "I've already lost a lot that I loved. My mother, my father, and as of last year, Sirius. Please, don't leave me too." He said as he felt a few years run down his cheeks and fall onto the pillow where Draco's head rested. For what seemed like days, Harry sat and stared at Draco, wishing that he would wake up and tell him everything would be alright.

Suddenly, the door opened and people came into the room and headed towards Harry. He quickly got up and rushed to stand beside a bed on the opposite side of the room. Harry recognized Dumbledore, Snape, and Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, in the crowd. As Dumbledore passed by where Harry stood, he paused for a moment and winked, then went back to the crowd. Harry assumed they were all workers for the hospital because they worked together to carefully lift Draco off the bed and transport him out of the room.

As the people disappeared, Snape and Lucius lingered behind. "You know what this means, don't you?" Lucius snapped at Snape.

"I'm sure he'll be fine and perfectly capable of carrying out his task in a month or so." Snape calmly replied. He tried to walk pass Lucius to leave but Lucius stuck his cane out in front of Snape so he couldn't pass.

"Narcissa fears for him. If he doesn't recover in time, or at all," Harry wanted to attack Lucius for even saying that so calmly about his own son, "then her worst fears will come true. His days are numbered." Lucius spoke sharply then lowered his cane and left before Snape could. Harry had no idea what Lucius meant but he was sure it was something to do with Voldemort.

Harry left the hospital wing and headed for the common room. He hadn't realized, until he was walking through the halls, that he had spent most all of the day with Draco. Alone, Harry took his cloak off, then headed into the common room. Harry found Hermione and Ron by the fire, doing work for one of their classes. Harry walked over to them and sad down. "You missed the Halloween feast." Ron said with a smile. Neither Ron nor Hermione questioned Harry about why he missed classes all day but he figured they knew.

"Snape was oddly cool today. He didn't give us much work to do." Ron said looking like he was confused. "He didn't even question why you weren't there or make remarks about you."

"For once." Harry mumbled to himself. "What about Slughorn?"

"He seemed disappointed his star student wasn't there but he got over it when," Ron started when suddenly Hermione cut him off.

"When I impressed him with one of my potions." She said all proud of herself. "And I didn't have a cheat book to help me." She looked at Harry.

"Will you lay off the book already?" He said kind of sharply to her. "I'm not giving it back when it's giving me loads of help." Hermione looked cross after Harry rudely replied. "Sorry; I'm just a little tired is all. Haven't slept good for a few weeks at least." It was true. Harry wasn't even sleeping good before school started because his thoughts were clouded with Sirius.

"How is he?" Hermione asked, getting over her sour mood.

"Who?" Harry asked her, not even thinking straight.

"Dra-" Ron started but lowered his voice when people looked as though they were listening, "him." Ron said in a lack of something else to refer to Draco as.

"Oh. The same I guess." Harry said.

"We know where you were all day. We're not completely stupid you know." Hermione said in a somewhat frustrated voice.

"Well he's still unconscious." Harry replied to her. "They took him from the school." He said after.

"You," Ron took a deep breath in, "you okay, mate?" He said, looking at the floor.

Harry looked at Ron with a slight smile because Ron seemed to be uncomfortable with the whole situation. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

Hermione sighed heavily then went back to her work. "Boys!" She said to herself. "Oh, Harry, almost forgot." She said as she began to dig through her bag. "This came for you in the mail today." She handed him an envelope. He opened the envelope and found a small letter inside. Harry read the letter carefully then thanked Hermione and went to lay down, saying he didn't feel good.

Up in his room, Harry pulled out his wand and re-read the letter. It puzzled him.

_Harry,_

_I heard about what happened yesterday. I thought I should write and let you know about something important that you must understand, just in case. Don't linger too long over lost loved ones. It _

_will only bring pain and insanity. I speak from recent experience. Don't hesitate to write if you need someone to talk to. _

_Hope all is well,_

_Reamus. _

Harry didn't know what Reamus was talking about, but he kept the words in his thoughts as he laid down on his bed. _I speak from recent experience _echoed through Harry's mind. _Who has Reamus lost recently?_ Then, like a bolt of lightning, it suddenly hit Harry. He sat up in his bed and stared at the bed across from him, his mind racing. Reamus had loved Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Haha. I'm slashing the hell out of Harry Potter. For those of you who haven't figured it out yet, I'm making this up as I go. So if you don't understand something, let me know and I'll try to explain because chances are, my thought didn't get complete ((it happens a lot)). Yes, I know some of the spelling is off and the grammar isn't perfect, but get over it. I'm human, and I'm trying my best.**


End file.
